


Escuela para padres

by sara_f_black



Series: Escuela para padres [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, James Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La broma de “dime que no hay un niño de X años esperando en el coche” había perdido toda la gracia de golpe. El niño existía, pero esperaba en un hotel. La madre había muerto tras una rápida enfermedad. El dichoso padre acababa de ser informado de su existencia y su pronta llegada a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escuela para padres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> Este fic nació de un prompt "Tony/Steve - Uno de los dos tiene un hijo". Lamento decir que las cosas se salieron de control y esto es más un fic sobre el hijo que sobre Tony y Steve.

A Tony no le gustaban los abogados. Desde que tenía memoria, sus exposiciones siempre habían funcionado como estimulantes para hacer cualquier otra cosa menos ponerles atención. Sin embargo, a este lo había escuchado sin pestañear todo el rato, aunque evitando su mirada. 

Tenía que ser un error, pero tenía todas las pruebas con él. Un pequeño regalo de Obadiah, quien al parecer le había hecho firmar en algún momento los papeles o lo había hecho por él. Vender armas al enemigo, reconocer a un niño como hijo suyo… ¿cuántas cosas más habría hecho mientras fingía protegerle? 

La broma de “dime que no hay un niño de X años esperando en el coche” había perdido toda la gracia de golpe. El niño existía, pero esperaba en un hotel. La madre había muerto tras una rápida enfermedad. El dichoso padre acababa de ser informado de su existencia y su pronta llegada a casa. 

—Debe haber un error —insistió—. Vamos a repetir las pruebas de ADN. 

—Como quiera, señor Stark —replicó el señor Jones con indiferencia—. Usted es el adulto responsable del menor, no tiene que pedirle permiso a nadie. 

Pepper había insistido en que había algo extraño con el anuncio de esa visita. Él se había negado a aceptarlo, aunque sospechaba que la presencia de Steve en la casa había sido obra de su ex asistente, exnovia y aún CEO de su compañía. Hubiera preferido estar solo al recibir una noticia como aquella. 

O tal vez no. Su mirada se encontró un momento con la de Steve, quien lo contemplaba serio y preocupado. 

Definitivamente, hubiera preferido estar solo. 

*** 

—Si entendí bien, tienes un hijo de diez años que van a traerte a casa en unas horas —recapituló Steve. 

—No sé mucho más de lo que oíste —declaró Tony con un tono indiferente que no calzaba con la notable crispación en su rostro. Se movía inquieto, como si quisiera ponerse en acción pero no supiera para hacer qué. Cada cierto tiempo volvía su mirada a la foto que el abogado le había entregado, en la que aparecía una atractiva mujer morena y sonriente—. Tal vez debería. 

Steve arqueó una ceja. 

—¿No la recuerdas? 

Tony chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada. Al menos no a él. Levantó la mirada como hacía en ocasiones justo antes de dirigirse a JARVIS. En efecto, se dirigió a él. 

—Avísale a Pepper. Necesito que encuentre un buen internado para el niño. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Steve con una actitud defensiva que no le era desconocida al capitán. Tenía que admitir que no se había esforzado por disimular su reacción de sorpresa al escuchar el plan—. Yo fui a un internado, no resultó tan mal. 

Hubiera replicado a eso si la voz automatizada de JARVIS no hubiera hablado en ese momento.

—La señorita Potts no realiza ya funciones propias de la asistencia personal.

Tony resopló al escucharlo, pero no lo pensó de nuevo. 

—Lo hará. Inicia un protocolo para recibir a un niño en la casa mientras tanto. 

—No tengo esa clase de protocolos —replicó JARVIS tras una breve pausa, como si se hubiera cerciorado de lo que iba a decir. 

El gruñido de impotencia que salió del pecho de Tony sí que resultaba nuevo. 

*** 

El niño que entró en la casa al lado del señor Jones era muy diferente a como se podría haber imaginado que sería un hijo de Tony. Era muy delgado, algo alto para su edad y de piel morena. Su cabello negro muy lacio colgaba a la altura de su mentón y sus ojos oscuros tenían una forma rasgada. Apretaba los delgados labios y levantaba ligeramente la barbilla, en una posición defensiva que rayaba lo desafiante. 

Fue presentado con el nombre de Howard Coulter. Steve sintió de nuevo el mismo vacío en la boca del estómago que había experimentado cuando el abogado le había dicho a Tony el nombre que la mujer había elegido para su hijo. Un homenaje para su difunto abuelo. 

—Él es tu padre —había dicho el señor Jones, ante lo que Tony había forzado una sonrisa. 

El niño lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé. Tony Stark —dijo Howard finalmente, sin señales de entusiasmo evidentes de ningún tipo. 

—Howard —replicó el hombre. Era evidente para Steve que no tenía idea de qué hacer, así que decidió intervenir, acercándose. 

—Hola, Howard —dijo con suavidad, sonriéndole ligeramente a pesar del aspecto sombrío del menor—. Soy Steve Rogers. Un amigo de tu papá. 

El niño los miró alternativamente, aunque su mirada se quedó en Steve tras unos momentos. Pudo notar el momento exacto en que entendió de quién se trataba. Fue la primera vez que el rostro de Howard dejó de lado el aspecto desdeñoso para abrir los ojos con asombro. 

—¡Capitán América! —exclamó. 

—El mismo —replicó Tony, poco entusiasmado con su reacción. Steve no estaba seguro de si agradecía o reprochaba su intervención—. Ya ves, al menos tu padre tiene visitas interesantes. 

El niño lo miró con prevención, formando nuevamente un gesto desdeñoso. 

—Bueno, dicen que eres un héroe también. Iron Man. ¿Cierto? 

Buena pregunta. Desde que había destruido sus trajes, Tony había declarado que sus días de superhéroe estaban en el pasado. Steve no le creía. 

Al parecer, el niño ponía en duda más bien que alguna vez hubiera sido un héroe. 

—¿Eso te dijo tu madre? —preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño. 

Howard lo valoró con la mirada.

—Ella decía que eras “complicado” —respondió finalmente. 

Tony sonrió ante el comentario y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Steve.

—Tenía razón, no soy este tipo de héroe: él es más simple. 

Steve habría jurado que el niño había estado a punto de sonreír, por lo que decidió no replicar nada. 

*** 

—¿Dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó el niño mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido después de que el abogado se marchara. Probablemente intuía, sin equivocarse, que aquella casa no estaba condicionada para su presencia. 

Tony se rascó la nuca mientras miraba hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Había eliminado la habitación de invitados hacía mucho tiempo: si alguien se quedaba a dormir en su casa era con él. Suponía que podían sacar las cosas de allí, la cama creía que continuaba por allí… ¿O del todo no habían puesto en esa casa nueva? 

—Tu papá aún está preparando tu cuarto —dijo Steve con ese tono amable y cálido tan propio de él—. De hecho, ahora mismo iba a terminar. ¿Te parece si salimos a que conozcas los alrededores mientras lo hace? Así puedes ir conociendo tu nuevo barrio. 

¿Barrio? ¿Steve se atrevía a llamar “barrio” a aquel lugar? Para empezar, tendrían que caminar como un kilómetro antes de encontrar otras casas. Todo por allí eran residenciales de altos ingresos, y en la propiedad Stark no iba a encontrar playgrounds ni nada por el estilo. 

Repitió la palabra “barrio” sin sonido, tan solo moviendo los labios y mirando a Steve con aire de “no sabes lo que estás haciendo”. El Capitán lo notó pero le ignoró, centrando su atención en el niño. 

Howard se encogió de hombros. 

—De acuerdo —dijo, al tiempo que dejaba la mochila que llevaba al hombro en el suelo—. Pero iré al baño primero. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de su declaración no se movió. Tony reaccionó un par de segundos tarde para indicarle a dónde debía dirigirse. El chico ni siquiera le dio las gracias, pero no le importó. Una vez desaparecido tras la puerta, se giró para encarar a Steve. 

—¿Qué haces? 

El hombre lo miró sin comprender. 

—Te doy tiempo para que le prepares un lugar —respondió. Luego pareció considerar otra opción—. A menos que prefieres ir tú a pasar tiempo con él y dejarme a cargo de su cuarto.

—No va quedarse aquí —le recordó, al tiempo que ignoraba esa otra posibilidad. 

La mirada de reproche que le dirigió Steve lo hizo arrepentirse de esas palabras. 

—Es tu hijo —le recordó innecesariamente. 

El chico regresó y sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. 

—Vamos —dijo con tranquilidad, aunque su expresión seguía siendo de pocos amigos—. Adiós, Tony. 

Tal vez sería su hijo, pero evidentemente ninguno lo sentía como tal. 

*** 

Aquello no debería ser tan difícil. Era un genio en ingeniería. Había creado un elemento nuevo en su casa de Malibú. ¿Qué tan difícil era convertir una habitación en el cuarto de un niño? 

La llegada de Rhodey habría sido de más utilidad si se hubiera limitado a ayudarlo a pasar muebles de lugar y armar estanterías en las que no tenían nada que poner. Sus preguntas no estaban ayudando de mucho. 

—Entonces, ¿el niño está con Rogers? 

Claro. Podría haberle preguntado por la madre del niño. O por los planes que tenía para él. Pero no: su principal preocupación en todo el asunto era la presencia de Steve. 

—Sí. Deben estarse haciendo super—amigos por ahí. El niño debe saber más sobre el mundo que el Capitán de todas maneras. 

Además, Steve Rogers siempre se había llevado mejor con Howard Stark que con él mismo. Seguro que el nombre le ayudaba a conectar con el niño y todo. 

—Creía que Rogers estaba trabajando con SHIELD —insistió Rhodey. 

Tony lo miró de reojo. Sabía de sobra que Steve solía pasar de visita. No estaba seguro de que tuviera un motivo específico para hacerlo. Probablemente, no conocía a muchas más personas. Sus amigos habían muerto hacía años ya. 

—Pepper le avisó del abogado —señaló Tony entredientes, mientras forzaba dos piezas del estante a calzar. Conectar después el centro de entretenimiento sería lo más fácil de todo. 

—¿Pepper? —Rhodey parecía encontrar algo increíblemente significativo en ese punto. 

—Ella no podía venir, tenía algo aburrido en Stark Industries.

Si era sincero, no sabía nunca lo que estaba ocurriendo en su empresa en el día a día. Confiaba en Pepper a ojos cerrados como para no necesitar supervisar el minuto a minuto en su compañía. Ella nunca haría tratos como los de Obadiah, estaba seguro. Confiaba en ella tanto como ella le conocía de bien. 

—Así que Steve era la elección lógica para que viniera a estar contigo en una visita de un abogado que no quiso precisar cuál era el tema de su reunión —recapituló Rhodey. 

Odiaba su tono cuando insinuaba algo. Lo reconocía a la perfección. Por algo era su mejor amigo. 

—¿Estás celoso? Porque suenas a celos. Puedo sentir los celos saliendo de ti —señaló Tony, evadiendo la insinuación. 

No fue lo suficientemente hábil. 

—¿Celos? —Rhodey se rió, al tiempo que se incorporaba. Todavía iba de uniforme. La llamada de Tony lo había alarmado. Llegar a la casa y encontrarlo recibiendo materiales de una juguetería y una tienda de artículos para niños lo había descolocado. Escuchar la historia de lo sucedido había resultado casi un alivio al lado de las teorías alternativas que había creado en su mente—. Estoy más que seguro que lo que tienes con Steve no es ni remotamente parecido nuestra amistad. 

En ese momento escucharon pasos en el salón. El eco sordo, tan distinto al de los tacones de Pepper, les dejaba una opción: Steve y Howard habían regresado. 

Tony hubiera preferido quedarse armando muebles el resto del día. 

Rhodey fue el primero en dirigirse a la sala, por lo que le siguió a regañadientes. Allí encontró a Steve y al niño. El pequeño tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, parecía que habían estado corriendo mucho. También tenía una mancha café en la camisa que hizo pensar a Tony por primera vez en que la maleta del niño era demasiado pequeña, iba a necesitar más ropa. 

—¿Eres un soldado? —preguntó el niño con los ojos fijos en Rhodey. Parecía cansado del paseo vespertino, pero de menos mal humor que antes. 

—Coronel Rhodes, amigo de tu padre —se presentó el militar. 

Tony notó la mirada incrédula que Howard le lanzó de reojo. 

—Te dije: visitas interesantes —dijo mientras el niño estrechaba la mano que Rhodey le ofreció. 

Howard asintió como si tuviera que concederle ese punto. 

—¿Ya tengo un cuarto? —preguntó al dirigirse a él de nuevo. 

—Casi —replicó Tony, para luego morderse la lengua y no añadir alguna inconveniencia. 

Steve no parecía cansado, pero él nunca lo estaba a menos que pelearan por horas contra una invasión extraterrestre o algo por el estilo. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el Capitán con disposición. 

No. No necesitaba ayuda, a menos que pudiera desaparecer toda aquella situación. Algo debió reflejarse en la expresión desalentada que intentaba encubrir, porque Rhodey tomó cartas en el asunto. 

—Sólo faltan detalles. ¿Lo ayudas? Howard y yo iremos a la cocina por algo de comer, debe estar hambriento si lleva toda la tarde siguiéndole el ritmo a Capitán América. 

El niño fruncía el ceño de nuevo, mirando a su padre con cierto aire de reproche. Sin embargo, levantó la cabeza ligeramente con orgullo al escuchar a Rhodey y se dispuso a seguirlo. 

Tony se giró hacia la habitación del chico, escuchando los pasos de Steve al seguirlo. 

*** 

Al parecer, Tony había invertido la tarde en destruir un cuarto para construir otro. No que le extrañara: cosas peores le había hecho a sus casas anteriores. Sin embargo, el concepto de Tony sobre un cuarto infantil era un poco diferente al de Steve. 

El cuarto que Steve había tenido de niño había tenido las paredes celestes con nubecitas, un caballo de madera, varios peluches, carritos y soldados de juguete. El que Tony había preparado tenía una cama enorme, un estante para libros y un mueble gigante con más aparatos electrónicos de los que el Capitán había llegado a conocer desde que había despertado del hielo. 

—No la mires así, es la habitación que hubiera soñado de niño —señaló Tony con más convencimiento del que seguramente tenía, viendo los tornillos que sobraban en el suelo tras terminar de colocar unas cajitas pequeñas al lado del televisor. 

Steve arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Cómo era tu cuarto? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. 

—Algo así, pero con más libros de ciencia y menos tecnología porque no existía —replicó Tony mientras conectaba unos cables—. De todas formas, esto es provisional. No puede estar tan mal. 

Claro. Podría ser mucho peor, antes de irse con el niño a caminar y jugar, ni siquiera tenía cuarto. 

—Pensé que pondrías decoración infantil —se atrevió a comentar. 

Tony señaló hacia atrás, en dirección a un escritorio donde había varias figuritas de acción que Steve reconoció en seguida. 

—Eso es mercadería sobre los Vengadores —señaló con incredulidad. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó más en los estantes. 

—Sí. Todo lo que tenían en la tienda en línea era patético. Ositos, muñequitos japoneses y cosas así. Estos están mejor. 

Steve tenía serias dudas de que aquella fuera una buena estrategia. Pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a que en el caso de Howard, Tony no tuviera la menor idea sobre lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Si tú lo dices —replicó sin ganas de discutir al respecto—. Tenle paciencia. Extraña mucho a su madre, por lo que me dijo. 

Tony se detuvo y lo miró inquisitivo. 

—¿Ahora son mejores amigos? 

—No —replicó Steve, sonriendo ligeramente. En realidad lo había pasado bien con el niño, aunque había sido difícil hacerlo hablar en un principio—. Sólo jugamos un poco, corrimos, hablamos… lo llevé a comer un helado. 

Al parecer, a Tony no le parecía tan bien aquello. Chasqueó la lengua con inconformidad. 

—Ya veo. Así que tú eres el tipo bueno ahora. No debería sorprenderme, siempre lo eres. 

Steve se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Se preguntó si no debió hacerlo cuando Tony centró la atención en los dedos que se cerraban sobre su hombro y siguió el recorrido de su brazo antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. 

—Estarán bien —le aseguró Steve—. No debe ser fácil hacerse a la idea de un papá que no conocía. Ni a un hijo. 

Tony lo miró con suspicacia. 

—¿Este es un momento de hablar de corazón a corazón o algo así, Capitán? ¿Has estado leyendo libros de autoayuda? —preguntó en tono burlón—. No pienso empezar a hablar sobre mi padre. 

A veces Steve se preguntaba para qué lo intentaba siquiera. 

*** 

—Tony, Rhodey y Steve se van a quedar a cenar, ¿verdad? 

El hecho de que Howard lo llamara por su nombre le sonaba mal, pero no lo había corregido porque escucharlo decirle “papá” era más de lo que podía aguantar ese día. Empezaba incluso a acostumbrarse, porque de hecho fue lo que menos le llamó la atención de aquella frase. 

No sabía que era peor: que el niño ya estuviera invitando gente a cenar o el hecho de que hasta entonces no había pensado que tendrían que comer. 

¿Dónde estaba Pepper? La había llamado para clamar por ayuda y le había prometido que se pasaría por la casa esa noche. Sin embargo, no estaba allí todavía y el niño lo miraba esperando una respuesta. 

Como no le gustaba la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con él enojado porque no había aceptado su propuesta, accedió de buen grado. 

Steve y Rhodey intercambiaron una mirada que le molestó. ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amigo y el Capitán América tenían algún tipo de complicidad? 

—JARVIS, encárganos cinco pizzas. 

Habló con naturalidad, sin pensar en que Howard no tenía idea de quién o qué era JARVIS. Notó que lo miraba con precaución y luego inspeccionaba a su alrededor. 

—¿Todas supremas? —preguntó la voz automatizada de JARVIS, resonando por toda la casa. 

Howard dio un respingo. 

—Sorpréndenos —pidió Tony sonriendo ampliamente al notar la sorpresa del niño. 

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —preguntó Howard finalmente, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a los invitados en busca de algún tipo de confirmación o apoyo. 

—JARVIS, este es Howard —declaró Tony sin darle una respuesta directa al niño—. Se está quedando con nosotros. 

—Bienvenido a casa, Howard —dijo la voz de JARVIS con algo que parecía casi calidez. Tony estaba muy orgulloso de los efectos que había puesto en el sistema de audio. 

El niño tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero controló su reacción ante la mirada divertida de los tres adultos. 

—Hola —dijo con cierta duda. 

—JARVIS es el sistema inteligente —le explicó Tony—. Puedes pedirle lo que quieras. Si está programado para hacerlo, lo hará. 

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó la voz de JARVIS con cierto retintín. Tal vez se había pasado con la programación emocional. 

—Cosas normales —señaló Tony. 

—¿Qué debo entender por normal? Estadísticamente… 

—JARVIS —lo interrumpió Tony—. Cosas normales para niños. Nada de SHIELD. Aún no, al menos. 

Howard sonrió ligeramente, aunque parecía que lo hiciera a su pesar. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír por algo que él decía. 

—JARVIS —dijo el niño con un poco más de seguridad—. ¿Puedes pedir la pizza con extra hongos y extra queso? 

Tony lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Rhodey y Steve, sorprendiendo una expresión casi enternecida en ambos. Se apresuró a tragar grueso para asegurarse de no tener una expresión igual. 

—Claro, Howard —replicó la voz de JARVIS. 

El niño sonrió entonces de verdad, con aspecto de tener aquello de hablar con el aire ya controlado. 

*** 

Pepper llegó cuando quedaba una pizza todavía entera y fue recibida con mucha alegría. Steve pudo notar cómo los hombros de Tony se relajaban por completo al verla. La pareja podría haber terminado hacía un tiempo ya, pero el hombre seguía apoyándose en ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tal vez así era. 

Howard se quedó prendado de ella enseguida. Fue notoria la manera en que dejó su pizza de lado para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Ella es Pepper y aunque ya no viva aquí, es quien manda en esta casa, no importa cuántas veces yo te diga lo contrario —declaró Tony con un ataque de sinceridad que Steve estaba seguro era proporcional a lo desesperado que estaba por la ayuda de la mujer. 

El niño no parecía tener ninguna objeción al respecto. 

—Hola Howard —lo saludó la mujer con la misma amabilidad y carisma que tenía para tratar a todo el mundo. Aceptó el trozo de pizza que Rhodey le ofreció y se sumó a la discusión sobre qué deberían hacer esa noche. 

Pedirle a JARVIS que buscara una película de la elección de Howard ganó, por lo cual la estancia de las visitas se extendió un poco más. 

Lo suficiente para que Tony y Pepper se retiraran un momento a hablar. 

Steve los siguió con la mirada, al igual que Howard. 

—¿Ella es la novia de mi papá? —preguntó el niño en voz baja. 

Steve se giró para mirarlo asombrado. Era la primera vez que se refería a Tony como su padre. Rhodey negó, sentado al otro lado de Howard en el sofá. 

—No, pero Tony confía mucho en ella. La verás mucho por aquí. 

La idea pareció animar algo al chico mientras le pedía a JARVIS que subiera el volumen al televisor. Parecía empezar a disfrutar eso de darle órdenes. 

Steve suspiró y trató de entender algo de lo que sucedía con esos extraños muñecos japoneses que Howard había escogido. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de volver al punto de que, aunque al parecer el niño tal vez pudiera adaptarse a vivir allí, Tony no quería que se quedara. 

*** 

—¿Estás seguro sobre el internado? 

—Completamente. Tú lo entiendes. 

Pepper suspiró, lo que quería decir que sí que sabía lo que él estaba pensando. No necesariamente lo compartía, pero lo entendía. 

—Tony, el niño acaba de perder a su madre. Necesita estabilidad. 

Notó que ella misma se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Él sabía lo que era perder a dos padres de golpe. 

Guardó silencio y lo miró expectante. 

—Se quedará aquí lo necesario antes de enviarlo a una buena institución —insistió él—. Si alguien puede encontrar la indicada eres tú. 

Ella no estaba tan convencida como él al respecto. 

—Ni siquiera sé qué le gusta. Podríamos enviarlo a un lugar que no tenga nada que ver con él. No todos quieren graduarse de MIT a los 17 años, Tony. 

Resopló ante la intervención de Pepper, como siempre cargada de más sentido común del que él nunca tendría. 

—No es necesario que sea un genio. Sólo que esté en un buen lugar —replicó con tozudez—. ¿Me ayudarás? 

Pepper lo miró como si la pregunta le resultara insultante. Probablemente así era. Así que decidió cambiar de tema. 

—Gracias —dijo con suavidad. Lanzó una mirada hacia adentro, sin ninguna gana de volver a ver la película sobre algo que no conocía ni le interesaba—. Sabes, no tenías que llamar a Steve. Era sólo un abogado lo que iba a venir. 

La manera en que Pepper sonrió lo perturbó un poco, aunque a él pocas cosas lo perturbaban. 

—Estoy segura de que Steve te ha ayudado mucho hoy. Es esa clase de persona. 

Lo consideró un momento antes de asentir. 

—Sí, o sea, funcionó que viniera, pero no era necesario —admitió de mala gana. 

Le hubiera gustado que Pepper se reservara la sonrisa de triunfo ante el comentario. Sin embargo, fue su motivación final para regresar al interior de la sala.

*** 

Tony sabía que los tres visitantes se habían ido con serias dudas. Steve incluso se había ofrecido a quedarse a pasar la noche allí, por si necesitaban cualquier cosa. Para haber estado allí como comité de apoyo, tenían unas dudas que le minaban a la moral a cualquiera. 

Menos a él, por supuesto. A él nadie lo desanimaba, excepto él mismo. 

Howard se había ido a encerrar a su cuarto después de que marcharan. Tony no sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal. Él de niño pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación también. O en su pequeño taller. 

Tal vez debería hacerle un taller. 

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sirvió una copa mientras valoraba sus opciones. Sabía que Pepper encontraría un buen lugar para el chico. Esperaba que fuera pronto, porque se había negado a la idea de contratar una niñera o personal para ayudarlo en la casa durante esos días. No podía ser tan difícil lidiar con un chico, ¿cierto? 

Al pasar por el pasillo hacia su habitación pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación que le había acondicionado. No había luz por debajo de la puerta, pero se oía un ruido. Al acercarse, le pareció escucharlo sollozar. 

Se detuvo indeciso. ¿Entrar o no entrar? Él no solía pensarse tanto las cosas. 

Se devolvió a la sala. Tal vez era él quien necesitaba bajar al taller. O tomarse otro trago. 

Antes de que hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas, se quedó dormido en el sofá. No se despertó hasta más tarde, que escuchó pasos por el pasillo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Howard dirigirse a la cocina en pijama, en medio de la oscuridad. 

—JARVIS, luces —pidió Tony al tiempo que se incorporaba. 

El chico se sobresaltó al escucharlo y se giró a mirarlo como si lo hubiera pillado en falta. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero las mejillas secas. Al mirarlo, frunció el ceño. 

—No sabía que estabas ahí —dijo el niño con una seguridad que evidentemente no sentía. 

—Lo mismo digo —replicó Tony, encaminándose a la cocina—. ¿Quieres un vaso de leche con chocolate? Estoy casi seguro de que debe haber algo así por aquí. 

Pepper, maravillosa mujer, había enviado un pedido de provisiones durante la tarde. No se le iba a haber pasado algo básico como el chocolate. 

Howard lo siguió con cierta reticencia. 

—Mamá decía que no era bueno tomar chocolate tan tarde —señaló. 

Tony se encogió de hombros, aunque se mordió la lengua a tiempo antes de decirle que su madre no iba a enterarse. 

—Al menos la mía irá con chocolate —replicó. 

Cuando acabó el primer vaso de leche achocolatada, Howard lo tomó sin decir nada más al respecto. Sospechaba que nunca había sido particularmente apegado a las reglas. Hizo otro para él y se sentó al otro lado del desayunador, justo frente al lugar que su hijo había ocupado. 

—Steve dijo que vendrá mañana —le comunicó el niño tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio—. ¿Vendrán Rhodey y Pepper también? 

—No lo creo, ellos trabajan —respondió Tony. 

Howard frunció el ceño de nuevo. 

—¿Y tú? Mamá decía que eres un hombre “muy ocupado”. 

Por el tono, probablemente no le creía. Tampoco era que ese día hubiera hecho nada para demostrárselo. 

—Me tomaré unos días —le dijo forzando una sonrisa. 

El niño lo miró con suspicacia. ¿Los niños de diez años eran suspicaces? No podía estar seguro, a sus diez años había estado a sólo siete de graduarse de la universidad. 

—Si ya no eres Iron Man, ¿qué eres ahora? —preguntó Howard con inquietud. 

Oh. Justamente esa pregunta. 

—Soy Iron Man, sólo que ya no tengo trajes. 

El niño lo miró como si pensara que estaba tomándole el pelo. 

—Diseño cosas. Invento cosas. Tengo un taller —dijo rápidamente, para ampliar su respuesta. Resopló y terminó la leche de un trago. ¿La gente realmente se sentía mejor tomando eso?—. Te lo ensañaré mañana. 

No sabía si había logrado picar su curiosidad o no, porque no volvió sobre el tema. 

—¿Y qué hace Steve? Él dijo que vendría —insistió. 

Tony miró por el gran ventanal que cerraba la pared de la cocina y daba paso a la vista de la ciudad a la sus pies. 

—Si dijo que vendría, lo hará. Es el tipo de persona que cumple sus promesas. A menos que se quede estancado setenta años bajo el hielo, por supuesto. 

Howard no había entendido a qué se refería, por supuesto. Notó que se había terminado la leche y le recogió el vaso. 

—Vamos, tienes que dormir. Mañana puedes interrogar a Capitán América si se deja. 

El niño se levantó de la silla de mala gana, o mejor dicho, se bajó de la silla que le quedaba algo alta. 

—¿Qué haremos mañana? 

Otra excelente pregunta. 

—Ya veremos —replicó sin pensarlo demasiado—. ¿Qué sueles hacer? ¿No vas a la escuela o algo? 

Howard lo miró con incredulidad. 

—Estamos en verano —le recordó. 

Verano. A veces los pasaba en casa, pero una buena parte los gastaba en campamentos especiales. Tal vez a Howard le habría gustado ir a alguno, pero no era una buena opción. 

—Ya encontraremos algo —le aseguró al tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo colocaba en dirección al pasillo—. Ahora, ¡a la cama! 

El niño se alejó sin hacer objeciones, pero tampoco se despidió diciendo “buenas noches”. 

*** 

Steve había acompañado a Pepper hasta su auto. Ella le había agradecido por responder a su petición e ir esa tarde a casa de Tony. No había imaginado que la visita misteriosa del abogado fuera a tener resultados tan impactantes, pero le había dado mala espina. 

—¿Crees que Howard y él se entiendan? 

Si alguien podía saberlo, era Pepper. Sin embargo, la mujer se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta. 

—Eventualmente. Habrá que darles tiempo —declaró. 

No era una respuesta esperanzadora, considerando que Tony no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tiempo pasar. 

—Dice que quiere enviarlo a un internado —comentó con desaliento. Lanzó una mirada hacia la casa. Tal vez era una idea pasajera, mientras se hacía a la idea. 

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Pepper. Sintió la manera en que la mujer lo examinaba con la mirada—. Buscaremos una buena opción. 

No había esperado que ella estuviera de acuerdo, por lo que no contuvo la expresión de incomprensión.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puede quedarse? 

Pepper lo evaluó lentamente, hasta que negó con suavidad. 

—Es mejor que Tony te lo explique. Quién sabe. Tal vez tú lo hagas cambiar de opinión. 

Sin embargo, no sonaba como si tuviera demasiadas esperanzas en ello. 

***

El día después estaba resultando un desastre. Tenía que leer los documentos que el abogado le había dejado, a ver si se enteraba de a qué colegio iba el chico, qué tipo de vida llevaba antes y todo lo que al parecer era importante que supiera. Sin embargo, también tenía que hacer cosas como un desayuno para dos. 

JARVIS podía encargarse de la mayoría, pero al parecer, no era tan sencillo. 

—Mamá me hacía panqueques con caritas felices —dijo Howard al mirar su plato de huevos revueltos con jamón. 

¿Panqueques con caritas felices? ¿Pero su madre qué hacía que tenía tiempo para eso? 

Sin embargo, lo asaltó el recuerdo de que su madre le hacía waffles los días especiales. Hacía mucho tiempo no pensaba en ellos, pero en ese momento los recordó. 

Para su fastidio, el niño se había negado a comer y cuando al fin le había conseguido los panqueques, con costos los había probado. 

Tony había terminado apoyando la frente contra la mesa de la cocina, dejando de lado su propio plato de huevos. 

No parecía ser que la pizza le hubiera hecho daño al niño, simplemente volvía a parecer tan fastidiado o más que como se encontraba al llegar el día anterior. 

Más tarde le había pedido a Howard sus medidas para mandarle a comprar ropa. El chico le había dado de mala gana una camisa y un pantalón para que sacara las tallas. Había elegido sin mucho cuidado una cuantas prendas en la computadora y le había dicho después que cuando tenía que comprar ropa, su madre lo llevaba al Centro comercial todo el día. 

Tony se iba haciendo a la idea de que no iba a acertar en nada. Pero cuando Howard se negó a almorzar también, ya fue demasiado. 

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró sin pedir permiso. El niño estaba acostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Los libros y el centro de entretenimiento intactos. 

Se sentó a su lado en la cama. 

—Esto no es justo. No puedo hacer las cosas como tu madre —dijo finalmente. 

—Lo sé —replicó Howard. 

Tenía de nuevo los ojos rojos. Tony desvió la mirada y escuchó al niño suspirar a su lado. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. 

Habría sido bueno saber a partir de qué hora iba a contar con Steve allí, pero a pesar de un impulso repentino, se abstuvo de llamarlo. 

*** 

Cuando Steve llegó en la tarde fue guiado por JARVIS rumbo al taller. Allí encontró a Howard mirando con incredulidad una serie de piezas y herramientas frente a él. 

—Hey, ¿qué haces? —preguntó acercándose a él, incapaz de encontrar a Tony a simple vista. 

El niño levantó la mirada hacia él y pareció aliviado de verlo. 

—Papá quiere que construya algo —declaró con un desasosiego evidente. 

Steve arqueó una ceja y volvió a revisar el lugar con la mirada. 

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó con interés, intentando sonar calmado. 

—Algo… no sé —respondió Howard frustrado, dejando sobre la mesa el tornillo que había estado pasándose entre los dedos de una sola mano con habilidad—. ¿Sabes construir algo? 

No, en realidad no. Tal vez con madera, o un rompecabezas, pero todos esos implementos lo mareaban. 

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó finalmente. 

Howard se encogió de hombros. 

—Dijo que me daría tiempo para tener una idea. 

Sin embargo, no parecía tener la menor esperanza de que esta llegara. Steve suspiró. Seguro que preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa. 

—Me parece que no te gusta la ingeniería tanto como a Tony —declaró, apartándole del frente las herramientas que no hacían más que frustrarlo—. Tal vez deberías decirle que la idea que tuviste fue hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? 

Howard miró aliviado el espacio frente a él. 

—Me gusta la música —declaró con cierto deje de orgullo. 

—¿La música? —repitió Steve. 

—Sí. Pero aquí no hay instrumentos —agregó el niño con otro suspiro. 

Steve lo pensó un momento y tomó una resolución. Ya podría discutirlo con Tony después. 

—Al menos no hasta que se los pidas a JARVIS —sugirió. 

Howard sonrió entonces por primera vez en el día. 

*** 

Tony estaba prácticamente seguro de haber destruido su último piano de cola y no haber encargado ningún otro, de manera que encontrarse con uno en la sala de la casa había sido una sorpresa. 

Steve estaba allí, despidiéndose de los hombres que lo habían llevado. Al ver a los extraños, Tony revisó sobresaltado que Howard no estuviera a la vista. Por suerte, parecía estar en su cuarto. Sin embargo, momentos después llegó corriendo con una carpeta en las manos. 

—¡Vamos a probarlo! —gritó con entusiasmo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitado. 

Para sorpresa de Tony, totalmente ignorado, vio cómo el niño tomaba asiento, levantaba la tapa de las teclas y se disponía a sacar una hoja de la carpeta. 

Dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a decir algo. Sin embargo, se encontró con una mirada de advertencia de Steve que lo detuvo, a pesar de que solían tener el efecto contrario. Se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

Momentos después, el niño estaba tocando. 

De repente, Tony recordó a su madre con mucha claridad. Una joven y guapa morena, ataviada con un vestido verde, tocando al piano de una función de beneficencia. Sí, eso había sido hacía unos once años. 

Cuando terminó de tocar, Steve aplaudió con entusiasmo y lo instó con la mirada a hacer otro tanto. Tony no recordaba que su padre le hubiera aplaudido alguna vez. Una palmada satisfecha en el hombro y la rueda de prensa cuando el pequeño Tony Stark alcanzaba un logro destacable, sí. Pero aplausos por hacer algo en casa, eso era ajeno a él. 

Sin embargo, Howard le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cual era nuevo ese día. 

—¿Por qué no tenías piano? —preguntó el niño sin encontrar que hubiera algo extraño en que horas antes no lo tuvieran y ahora hubiera uno allí en medio del salón. 

—Le caí encima al último —replicó Tony—. O se hundió con la última casa. No recuerdo bien. 

Howard probablemente creyó que bromeaba, pero no dijo nada al respecto, muy ocupado en buscar otra partitura. 

Steve por su parte los miraba a ambos con un brillo en la mirada que denotaba orgullo. 

Tony se dijo que tal vez por esa vez podía dejar pasar lo de calibrar de nuevo en JARVIS las autorizaciones que tenía Capitán América en su casa. 

***

A Steve le gustaba la casa de Tony. Era grande, aunque decían que bastante menos que la que había perdido en la costa de Malibú. Tenía una gran habitación principal, otra que era ahora la de Howard, gimnasio, oficina, centro de entretenimiento, sala, cocina y una terraza magnífica, aparte del taller que comprendía todo el piso subterráneo de la propiedad. 

El niño estaba tan entretenido con el piano que no pareció notar siquiera que Steve se había retirado a la terraza. Desde allí podía escucharlo, se notaba que tenía práctica pero le hacía falta más. 

Tenía un rato allí, viendo el paisaje de la ciudad a los pies del monte en el que se elevaba la casa, cuando Tony salió. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano que reconoció como la que el abogado le había entregado la tarde anterior. 

—Tendré que insonorizar las paredes de la casa —declaró Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar empezar de nuevo la misma melodía que Howard venía practicando durante la última media hora. 

—Al menos ya sabes algo que le gusta —replicó Steve sonriendo al escuchar al niño equivocarse una vez más y volver a empezar. 

Tony se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba los papeles de la carpeta rápidamente. 

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó con cierto fastidio—. Realmente debes gustarle. 

—Le pregunté qué quería hacer —respondió Steve con todo el tacto que le fue posible. Había visto a Tony afectado en otras ocasiones, pero la llegada de un hijo desconocido lo tenía trastocado. 

Su respuesta le ganó una rápida mirada de incredulidad. 

—Quiso un piano y le dijiste a JARVIS se lo trajera. 

No entendía qué le extrañaba de eso. Lo había visto hacer gastos mucho más excéntricos. 

—No tenía mucho interés en construir algo —replicó Steve. Notó como Tony torcía el gesto ante su declaración. Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad—. ¿Howard hacía eso contigo? 

Se arrepintió de la pregunta de inmediato. Ya sabía que a Tony no le gustaba hablar sobre su padre. De hecho, estaba seguro de que el nombre de su hijo no había sido recibido de la manera en que la madre del niño había esperado al hacerle ese homenaje. 

—A veces —replicó Tony cortante. Parecía haber encontrado algo de interés en el archivo—. Cuando estaba en casa. 

—¿Él o tú? 

—Ambos. 

Tras una pausa, Steve decidió probar suerte de nuevo, incómodo con el silencio. 

—Seguro que lo sorprendías siempre.

—Sí. Aunque no necesariamente de manera positiva —comentó Tony con indiferencia. Levantó la mirada de lo que leía y lo miró a los ojos—. Los Stark no nos conformamos fácil. 

Tenía que admitir que no había conocido a Howard Stark lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de la manera en que ejercería el rol de padre. Tal vez lo mismo le sucedía con Tony. Steve estaba asumiendo que haría un buen papel con su hijo, pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo. 

La música dentro de la casa se había detenido. Steve lo notó y al parecer Tony también, pues dirigió una mirada hacia adentro. 

—Podrías buscarle un profesor de música —sugirió, intentando salirse de un tema al que sabía que no tenía que haber entrado. 

Tony arqueó ambas cejas. 

—Sigues sin entender nada, ¿cierto? 

No, la verdad era que no lo entendía, pero a lo mejor empezaba a hacerlo. 

—Puedes aprender a tratar con él —le aseguró—. ¿Por qué quieres enviarlo lejos? 

Tony cerró la carpeta y se acercó varios pasos, invadiendo su espacio personal. 

—Tal vez seas demasiado honorable para pensar en ello, pero algunos de nosotros prevemos cómo piensan nuestros enemigos. Si se supiera que tengo un hijo… 

Se interrumpió, tal vez sorprendido de haber dicho en voz alta la palabra. Steve podía ver la lucha que se daba en su interior, latiendo bajo su piel. 

—Ya no eres Iron Man —le recordó. 

Tony torció el gesto con fastidio. 

—¿Aún no has aprendido que había algo más debajo del traje? —le reprochó con un tono burlón que no dejaba de ser hiriente. 

Steve no replicó de inmediato, sosteniéndole la mirada. 

—Eso intento —replicó finalmente. 

La pausa sirvió para aplacar un poco a Tony, o tal vez fue su respuesta. Sin embargo, no abandonó el punto de discusión. 

—Podrían usar a Howard —insistió. 

—Podrías protegerlo mejor si lo tienes cerca —le respondió. 

Sin embargo, con la conversación que acababan de tener empezaba a entender que no era sólo de sus enemigos de quien Tony quería protegerlo. Tal vez quería protegerlo un poco de sí mismo también. 

*** 

Steve había salido a jugar con Howard de nuevo. El silencio no le sentaba bien a la casa, pero Tony procuró poner una música más a su gusto ahora que el martirio continuo del piano había terminado. 

Con una música más animada y la casa vacía, Tony se sentó a revisar los documentos con calma. Además, podía tomar un trago sin sentir los ojos acusadores del niño sobre él todo el rato. 

Los archivos traían todo lo que era posible saber sobre Howard: expediente médico del embarazo, el parto, la infancia… Al parecer tenía una salud mucho más frágil de la que Tony había tenido, dejando de lado la metralla cerca del corazón que le había tenido al borde de la muerte. Padecía de alergias varias y asma nerviosa. Una joya para las farmacéuticas. 

Los expedientes académicos tampoco eran lo que Tony hubiera esperado. Notas promedio, destacaba tan solo un poco en literatura. Los deportes tampoco se le daban bien. Lo suyo era la música. Había llevado clases de flauta traversa y la propia madre lo había instruido en el piano. 

No estaba seguro de cómo se hubiera tomado Howard Stark a su nieto. 

Tony sabía que era injusto quejarse. Su padre había sido un buen hombre que había hecho lo que consideraba correcto como su padre y formador. Siempre había querido ser como él, estar a su altura. Sin embargo, como padre había tenido sus limitaciones. Por suerte, había tenido a su madre. 

Si Howard se quedaba con él ahora, no contaría con nadie más que un genio, billonario, playboy, filántropo con cero habilidades de paternidad. 

Steve no parecía querer entender eso. Menos mal que aparte de fastidiar con su incansable manera positiva de ver el mundo, le estaba echando una mano con el niño. En parte envidiaba lo fácil que parecía ganarse a Howard cada vez que hablaba con él y en parte temía que Fury lo convocara para una misión de un día para otro. No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir solos un día completo. 

Sin embargo, cuando Steve regresó con el niño alzado respirando con dificultad, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera sobrevivirían estando acompañados. 

*** 

Habían pasado muchos años desde su último ataque de asma. Sin embargo, recordaba lo suficiente como para mantener la calma mientras un muy alterado Tony Stark conducía hasta el hospital más cercano. Steve llevaba a Howard en el asiento de atrás, recostado a su pecho, ayudándolo a respirar con regularidad. 

—No debiste hacer que se agitara —le reprochó Tony mientras se lanzaba por la carretera principal como si fuera en su armadura y pudiera evadir cualquier cosa. Menos mal que confiaba en sus habilidades de pilotear tanto como en las de su padre. 

—Debiste decirme que era asmático —rebatió Steve con tono calmado. Una discusión no ayudaría a Howard. 

La conversación no había llegado a ese nivel porque habían llegado a emergencias pronto. Los doctores no se alarmaron y se limitaron a referir a Howard al piso respectivo para recibir una nebulización. 

El doctor les había dicho que uno de ellos podía acompañarlo. Steve había retrocedido de inmediato, pero no estaba seguro de si Tony había agradecido o reprochado el gesto que le había hecho entrar junto al niño. 

—Puede tomarle la mano —escuchó decir a la enfermera antes de que la puerta de vidrio se cerrara tras él. Ya no podía escucharlos, pero pudo ver cómo Tony tomaba la mano desfallecida del niño con alguna incomodidad. 

Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato. Tras varias nebulizaciones les dijeron que debía quedarse dos horas en observación y era buena idea que lo dejaran dormir tranquilo. 

Tony no volvió a hacerle recriminaciones. Parecía agotado. Lo escuchó hablar con Pepper por teléfono y dar instrucciones a JARVIS para un escrutinio de riesgos de disparadores de asma en la casa. Cuando finalmente se vino a sentar a su lado en las sillitas de la sala de espera, Steve casi esperaba que se recostara en su hombro y durmiera también un poco. 

No lo hizo. 

—¿Te trae viejos recuerdos? —señaló Tony tras unos momentos.

Steve tardó unos momentos en comprender a lo que se refería y lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Cómo sabes que padecí asma? 

Tony se presionó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, como si le doliera la cabeza. 

—Mi padre lo mencionó, me parece. 

Sonrió ligeramente pero se abstuvo de señalar en voz alta que le resultaba de alguna manera halagador el hecho de que lo recordara. 

*** 

Cuando el doctor lo dejó firmar los papeles para llevarse a Howard, Steve se negó a irlo a buscar por él a la habitación. El niño estaba despierto, aunque todavía parecía cansado. Al verlo entrar, notó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Siempre había sido su madre quien lo llevara y trajera del hospital con esos ataques. 

—Vamos —dijo Tony acercándose—. Podemos irnos a casa. 

El niño se estremeció ligeramente, probablemente no consideraba aquella su casa. Tal vez era mejor que no llegara a hacerlo. 

Cuando se levantó parecía tambalearse un poco, así que lo alzó. Pesaba bastante, lo que no había tomado en cuenta considerando la tranquilidad con la que Steve lo había llevado en brazos. Sin embargo, lo llevó así hasta el auto donde con cierta reticencia le dio las llaves al Capitán, quien los condujo rumbo a casa. Howard volvió a dormir sobre él en el asiento trasero. 

Al llegar a casa, Steve lo ayudó a sacarlo del auto pero fue él quien lo llevó a la habitación. Al dejarlo en la cama, el niño se despertó ligeramente y lo atrapó de la mano. 

Fue la primera vez, a media voz y medio sedado, que lo escuchó decirle “papá”.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Aquello era algo que nunca había estado en sus planes de vida. Pero allí estaba. 

Con algo más que resignación se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se quedó a su lado. 

***

Steve intentó hacerse útil una vez que entró a la casa de nuevo. Tony seguía en el cuarto con Howard, así que recogió un poco y se aventuró a la cocina para ver si valía la pena adelantarse a cocinar algo. 

Cuando momentos después decidió acercarse al cuarto del que Tony no había regresado, encontró la puerta abierta y al hombre dormido a la par de su hijo en una posición por demás incómoda. 

Sonrió y decidió dejarlos así un rato. Sin embargo, no se marchó de la casa: todavía podrían necesitar algo. 

Cuando más tarde en la noche empezó a enfriar el ambiente, se permitió la libertad de entrar al cuarto de Tony a buscar una manta más para taparlos. Entró a la habitación y los cubrió con facilidad. 

Tony entreabrió los ojos y masculló algo al verlo. Sonaba a una mezcla de “¿qué haces aquí?” y “¿anduviste dentro de mi armario?”, pero de todas maneras se dejó cobijar. 

Howard se acomodó un poco mejor contra él y Tony no hizo ningún intento de levantarse. 

*** 

Cuando se despertó debían ser pasadas las tres de la mañana. Howard estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración era regular y pausada. Al fin lo había soltado de la muñeca, aunque seguía acurrucado cerca de él. 

Tony se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo y salió de la habitación. 

De camino al baño se preguntó qué habría hecho Steve. Las luces en la casa estaban apagadas. De regreso, recordó que había sacado la manta de su habitación. Se dirigió allí en primer lugar. Podría presumir que Capitán América había registrado su armario, había regresado para ordenarlo y luego… se había quedado allí mismo. 

Sonrió al verlo durmiendo en su cama. Sabía que no solía acusar el cansancio. Por un momento se vio tentado a tomarle una foto, aunque no tendría gracia porque ya sabía bien las interpretaciones que le darían los demás si decía dónde la había tomado. Podía pasar sin eso, gracias. 

Se recostó a su lado y miró al techo. Steve tenía un sueño ligero, contrario a la profunda inconsciencia en la que había estado por tanto tiempo. Notó como se despertaba y giraba la cabeza para mirarlo. 

—¿Te gusta mi cama? —preguntó Tony con un fingido tono de reproche. 

—Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse Steve—. No tienes más camas aquí. 

Tony sonrió y le quitó importancia al asunto con el movimiento perezoso de una mano. Ya le recriminaría después. De todas formas, era cierto. Además, Steve era algo grande para su sofá. 

—¿Howard está mejor? —preguntó Steve tras un momento. 

Inspiró profundo. Eso parecía. 

—Está durmiendo —replicó. 

Steve parecía complacido de escuchar eso. 

—Estará bien —aseguró—. Al día siguiente de un ataque de asma solía estarlo, aunque no me dejaban salir a jugar. 

Sonrió como si los recuerdos lejanos de sus ataques de asma le resultaran agradables. Tony sostuvo la mirada en él un momento antes de volver a fijarse en un punto indeterminado del cielorraso. 

—Añadiré una buena enfermería en la lista de requisitos para el internado —precisó en voz alta. 

Sabía que Steve iba a objetar de nuevo el plan. En cierta forma, lo esperaba. 

—¿Insistes con eso? —Preguntó el hombre con cierta tristeza—. Estuviste muy bien hoy en el hospital. 

No necesitaba su valoración sobre cómo ejercía el rol de padre. Aunque no sonaba mal. 

—Al menos después del verano —dijo tras pensarlo un momento. Quedaba aproximadamente un mes de vacaciones—. Por ahora, tal vez pueda quedarse aquí. De todas maneras, ya no es un secreto. 

Notó la mirada de confusión de Steve. Resopló con disgusto. 

—Lo llevé al hospital. Alguien venderá la exclusiva. 

—El tratamiento médico es confidencial —señaló el hombre. 

Tony dudaba que el mundo hubiera sido justo y recto en la época de Steve. La ingenuidad no podía ser culpa del desfase temporal. Puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó mejor en la cama. 

—Si va a saberse que es mi hijo, tal vez deba quedarse cerca —dijo finalmente, aunque no convencido del todo. 

La reacción que esperaba no tardó en presentarse. 

—Sería bueno —se apresuró a apoyar Steve. Casi podía sentir el alivio manar de él—. Estaré viniendo a verlo, si no te molesta. 

—Aunque me moleste—replicó Tony con una sonrisa torcida—. No creo que Howard se acostumbre a no tenerte por aquí. Debería decirle que cuando Fury llame, te vas a ir. 

Steve no parecía preocupado al respecto. Se giró de manera que sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. 

—Tengo derecho a tener vida —señaló Steve con seguridad—. Estaré pendiente de Howard, lo prometo. 

Bueno, el Capitán América cumplía sus promesas a menos que algo catastrófico sucediera, estaba seguro de eso. 

Aunque se abstendría de decir que la idea lo tranquilizaba. 

Se incorporó de repente al escuchar pasos en el pasillo. Howard apareció en la puerta del cuarto con aspecto soñoliento. 

—¿Papá? ¿Steve? —preguntó en un murmullo. 

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, como si dudara de si había hecho bien en venir. 

—Ven aquí —dijo Tony en voz alta, tal vez más de lo necesario con lo silencioso que estaba todo. 

Sin esperar que se lo dijera de nuevo, Howard corrió y se subió a la cama con ellos. 

—¿No estás algo grande para esto? —preguntó Tony mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse entre ambos. 

Howard lo miró con dudas, como si de repente pensara que lo mejor era bajarse. Así que Tony lo empujó con suavidad para que se acostara e hizo lo mismo a su lado. 

Pudo notar que Steve sonreía mientras los observaba. Él también sonrió. 

*** 

Vivir con su padre no era tan malo como había pensado en un inicio. Por supuesto, extrañaba terriblemente a su madre y a sus amigos. No se acostumbraba a ese cuarto tan lleno de cosas y no le habían vuelto a dar panqueques con caritas felices para desayunar. 

Sin embargo, no todo estaba mal. 

Cuando su madre había enfermado, le había dicho que si algo le pasaba iría a vivir con su padre. Le había dicho que era una buena persona, aunque fuera algo difícil. “Tenle paciencia” había dicho. Howard recordaba sus palabras a la perfección. 

Había sido difícil, pero ahora empezaba a sentirse mejor allí. JARVIS era muy divertido, a veces le decía cosas para confundirlo y moría de la risa cuando la pobre computadora intentaba aclarar cuáles eran sus órdenes: si se molestaba era todavía mejor. Rhodey también era genial, le había llevado varios aviones miniatura de colección y había prometido llevarlo a ver los militares de verdad un día. Además, estaba Pepper, perfecta y preciosa siempre, llena de palabras cariñosas y atenciones para él. No sería la novia de su papá, pero siempre iba a la casa y ponía las cosas en orden. Le encantaba. 

Había conocido también a Happy, el chofer divertido. Luego llegó la señora que empezó a ocuparse de sus comidas y su cuarto. Tony y él habían hecho un casting para escogerla. Se había divertido mucho. Sólo habían aplicado mujeres, pero la mayoría había terminado confundida por la rápida manera de hablar de su padre. La que habían escogido era mayor, estricta pero muy buena. A Howard le gustaba y le parecía que a Tony también. 

Todavía a veces le decía “Tony” a su padre, no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Él tampoco, así que estaban a mano. Habían encontrado varias cosas que podían hacer juntos. La primera había sido al día siguiente de su ida al hospital: Steve le había preguntado qué quería hacer y se había quedado perplejo ante la frase “me gustan los videojuegos”. 

Steve era genial, pero a veces no entendía cosas muy básicas. Tony había dicho que le demostrarían lo que eran y había pedido a JARVIS que buscara lo mejor para ellos. 

A veces podían pasar un día jugando. Lo mejor era que nunca lo dejaba ganar: había que pelear cada juego, y eso le encantaba. 

Seguía sin encontrarle el gusto a armar cosas, pero tenía que admitir que era divertido ir al taller para observar a su padre trabajar. No siempre entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba escuchar cuando trataba de explicarlo. Además, le tenía cariño a Dummy, aunque fuera sólo un aparato. De hecho, su padre le hizo su propio Dummy para que le pasara las partituras del piano. 

También le consiguió una flauta traversa y un profesor de música. 

Aunque amenazó con frecuencia con hacerlo, nunca insonorizó la casa. 

Steve iba con frecuencia a verlos. Tanta, que a Howard se le hacían raros los días que no llegaba. Tony decía que estaba trabajando en ser noble y salvar el mundo, era su profesión exclusiva. Sin embargo, ya había buscado por su cuenta algunas cosas sobre Iron Man y una parte de él también admiraba a su papá. 

Cuando Steve estaba de visita pasaba tiempo con los dos. A veces su padre y el Capitán América discutían, pero nunca duraba demasiado. Había algo en la manera en que hablaban que le hacía pensar que al final siempre se iban a arreglar. Su padre podía quejarse de sus visitas, pero Howard sabía precisar la expresión exacta de satisfacción que se trazaba en su rostro cuando escuchaba la moto llegar. 

No sabía si las visitas eran frecuentes antes de su llegada a vivir con Tony Stark, pero estaba seguro era que cada vez eran más largas. En más de una ocasión lo dejaban solo tocando el piano o recibiendo sus clases. Iban a hablar a la terraza o a veces a las habitaciones. A veces volvían de muy buen humor y Steve se quedaba a cenar. 

Otras veces incluso se quedaba a dormir. 

Una vez le sugirió a su padre que podrían poner otra cama para Steve, pero le respondió que no era necesario. Que ya se quedaba en la de él. Sólo que ahora cerraban la puerta, a menos que él volviera a estar enfermo. 

Pero no se enfermaba mucho. 

Howard no sabía qué iba a pasar con él cuando terminara el verano. Había estado viendo colegios y conservatorios con su padre, pero ninguno parecía convencerlo. Por él hubiera ido a cualquiera, pero su padre era más exigente. De hecho, empezaba a temer que sin importar donde lo enviara, fuera a mandar a un guardaespaldas con él. La gente que pensaba que su padre era descuidado no tenía idea de lo que protector que era. 

Pero no le molestaba. Era mucho mejor que verse hecho a un lado, como pensó que sucedería al llegar de improviso a vivir con él. 

Howard estaba seguro de que su papá, a su manera, lo amaba.


End file.
